the Kigai Case
by felicianoludwig
Summary: a set of twins have just joined SPR and they have a few tricks up their sleeves
1. Chapter 1

**Feli: hay this is my first fan fic I-**

**Naru: it shows**

**Feli: NARU! if you're not nice then i will give Akira Dreham the frying pan back and let her chase you around**

**Naru:*grumble***

**Feli: Mai will you do the honors? **

**Mai: sure Feli dose not own us if she did...*sweat drop* let's just not think about that **

**Feli: thank- HEY that was uncalled for *cries in a corner***

**John: that wasn't nice R&R mates maybe it will cheer Miss Feliciano up ^^**

General Pov

"That will conclude this interview" said the pale, dark haired youth.

"Thank you for hiring us we will be back on time tomorrow "said the shorter of the twins bowing. These were fraternal twins not identical. one twin was shorter and heavier set, while her sister was taller and her frame was willowy. They both had long brown hair but there eyes were different one had hazel bordering on green while the other had dark brown eyes.

"I never said I would hire you" said Naru though he hid it well he was confused he had just made up his mind to hire them.

"Shoot I did it again didn't I?" asked the shorter one.

"Yes, yes you did" was the taller one's response

Samantha's pov

My other half nagged me all the way home her green eyes flashed and her willowy figure was held taut as her unbound hair flew behind her. Then came the voice in my head 'are you listening to me?' she demanded

'No, I just want to get home and see Nico-chan' I chirped back

*later that night*

"Hello?" I asked in English after locating the phone in my semi-conscious state

"come early tomorrow and pack for a week" said everybody's favorite narcissist that cut through the fog I need all the time I could get to pack for myself and my sister not to mention Nico.

"Ok" I said and hung up the phone. I dragged my sorry, tired butt out of my nice, warm, soft bed and started packing. I packed for my sister first I put pants in her bag rather than her usual mini and pencil skirts (if she complained I would remind her of the last time she tried to run in a skirt and how she sprained her ankle she still clams the ghost pushed her but I was right behind her and it didn't feel cold) then I packed for myself as I packed I threw in random toys and treats. I picked up Nico's food bowl and litter box. As I wandered around I grabbed a leash, harness, and a treat.

"Nico-Chan" I called and was rewarded by seeing an orange and white cat come streaking towards me. I fed him the treat for coming when I called and slipped the harness over his head. He looked up at me with his big gold-brown eyes. 'Why'

"Alright! Fine I'll take the harness off but you have to stay on my shoulder and if anyone complains then you are going right back on the harness" 'ok' he quickly agreed and hopped up to settle himself across my shoulders.

When we got to SPR right on time, Naru introduced us "this is Grace and Samantha they will be joining SPR" Grace and I bowed, she bowed lower due to the fact Nico was still draped across my shoulders. "It's nice to meet you" we chorused our voices blending with years of unwilling practice. While everyone was introducing themselves Monk asked "you do realize that there is a cat on your shoulder right Samantha?"

"oh this is Nico" I said lifting him down from my shoulders everybody including Lin and Naru made much of him for a few minutes. But after that Naru started looking annoyed. "Ok guys maybe we should stop Oliver looks like he's getting annoyed" Naru looked at me "how did you know my name I introduced myself as Kazuya Shibuya" he asked

"You told me that your name was Oliver when we met"

"no I didn't"

"SHIT"

Lin moved forward like he wanted to say something but Naru/Oliver/ Kazuya stopped him 'she's a telepath isn't she?' I didn't see his lips move so I know it had to be a thought I made eye contact with him "no shit really?" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Ok here is the case" interrupted Naru "the client's servants will disappear and then a few days later they will show up covered in cut and scratches. No one has turned up dead yet but the cuts keep getting longer and we need to be careful and it is only the females so, Mai, Ayako, Masiko, Grace, Samantha none of you are to go anywhere alone." We agreed. We split so that in the SPR van was me, Mai, Lin and Naru. I was board and had nothing to do. "Naru can I see the case file?" I asked

"Why "

"so I can look at it why do you think"

"Fine" he handed me the folder and I glanced at it I was about to give it back because it was all in Japanese and Grace was the one who could read it I just spoke it. Then I caught sight of the photo the girl in the photo had brown eyes and, at first glance, beach blond hair. Then I looked closer

"SHIT" Naru whorled not expecting to hear profanities in his native tong.

"what's wrong" he asked

"she's a natural brunet look at the root their brown not blond like the rest of her hair and look at the rest I said flipping through all had brown hair and brown eyes"

"so you and Mai are in danger…again" at that point Lin stomped on the brakes and my shoulder exploded in pain as Nico desperately applied traction control to try to stay on my shoulder. We got out and saw Lin had stepped on the brakes to try to avoid hitting monk's car. Everyone but my sister was on the street looking worried as Ayako leaned into the car looking like she was trying to hold someone or something down. At that point john asked me if Grace had a history of seizures

"no why"

'cause she's having a seizure right now" I looked into the car and saw he shaking with laughter this must be why they thought she was having a seizure.

"Ayako step away from her for a second "with that I proceeded to tell Grace that if she didn't stop laughing right now I would tell them about the time when she was 5 and insisted on watching the "tellie tubies" and then cried and slept with mom and dad the whole night you even dragged me in to sleep with you to. She stopped laughing and sat bolt upright

"you wouldn't dare" she said

"ummm I'm pretty sure I just did" was the reply I threw over my shoulder as I ran for the safety of the SPR van where I could hide behind Naru with his glares that everyone swore came straight from the arctic circle.

After that little incident we all got back in to our respective vehicles and continued to the client's house. The client's house was amazing. It was like one of the mansions from back home though I had never been inside one. The place was huge we could use one room as base and all have our own room without the client ever knowing we had arrived if we had a mind to. As soon as we got there however I had to guide my very green, car sick sister to a clump of convenient bushes close by so she could be sick in them. While she did that I held her long hair to keep it out of her way. Once she was done I went to Ayako "do you have any pain killers? Grace gets terrible car sickness she has medicine for it but Naru didn't tell us that it would be a 2 hour drive. By now I'm sure that she has a grand migraine (the reason I knew this was because I could feel her migraine in my head)." I asked Ayako smiled knowingly and handed me 2 pills and bottle of water. Once Grace had downed the pills I made the suggestion "why don't we find our room so I can change my shirt and maybe you can help me clean my shoulder."

"Why do you need me to clean your shoulder?"

"because your laughing caused Monk to stop which caused Lin to stomp on the brake which caused Nico to claw the hell out of my shoulder"

"oh ok I'll help" she said albeit grudgingly

"thank you" I said as chirpily as I could just to annoy her which was a bad idea because she then she slapped my injured shoulder as hard as she could (not very hard in other words) causing me to vow to get my revenge later seeing's how she was about to clean the wound that she had just slapped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Feli: OMG I just realized that between all the essays my LA teacher is giving me and all the writing I've been doing I'm starting to turn out like Lin!**

**Naru: Lin isn't bad **

**Mai: maybe not for a narcissistic, anti-social, jerk like you but for the rest of us it's kind of unnerving **

**Lin: *shrugs and goes back to typing***

**Feli: R&R it will make me feel less like a 6' man with limited use of his larynx**

**Lin: *raises eye brow***

**Feli: SEE WHAT I MEAN he has been mentioned twice in this A/N and hasn't said a word**

**Lin: a word *smirks***

**Feli: he talked *faints***

**Mai: Naru help me get her to the couch and get me some water the rest of you R&R it might revive her! **

As Grace cleaned my scratches with isopropyl alcohol I clenched my jaw trying to keep everyone from breaking down the door to see why I was screaming because I had heard about the stories and knew that it would probably be Monk or one of the other guys getting there first to see me with no shirt and the loss of one bra strap so Grace could get at the deep scratches better. When we were done I realized that Nico was missing but I wasn't worried I knew that a click of my tong, a snap of my fingers or a call of his name would bring him running to my side. When we got down to base I was asked (note ordered) to accompany him in to the hall. "Do you have any more powers I need to know about seeing's how you and your sister told me nothing about any powers."

"well I have very strong general telepathy, an odd version of PK-LT*, clairvoyance and a knack for getting in to danger." Was my truthful but cheeky response. At that point I hear my voce repeat the sentence and pause at "odd"

"GRACE ELIZABETH OOTORI KIGAI GET YOUR SKINY ASS OVER HERE HE'S ABOUT TO ASK ABOUT MY PK-LT!" apparently Nico was more sensitive than I thought because what followed

"OH MY GOD SAMMI COME LOOK AT THIS" came the shout from my sister when I went in to the room, followed by a disgruntled Naru, Grace pointed out Nico. Nico had climbed Lin's chair and was now sitting on the poor man's head washing Lin's bangs. After everyone (even Naru) got a laugh out of the scene in front of them I save poor Lin from my fuzzy trouble maker (though not before taking pictures that I had to be sure not to leave alone, pesky shiki). When the excitement died down Mai asked if we wanted tea everyone nodded except for me. I made the excuse of needing a shower (which I did at that point) as I had not told SPR about my dislike of tea and coffee. When I left I took Nico with me(If I didn't than he would find a way to open the bathroom door and not close it(that cat can be too smart for his own good)) when I got to the bathroom I took off my necklace, earrings, and then the cloths. Once I was undressed I took my anklet off and locked my powers down I could only keep this up for about 45 minutes at a time. Once the anklet was off I turned the shower on and waited until I saw steam coming out of the shower, I like my showers really hot, then I got in the hot shower.

Grace's POV

About an hour had passed from when Mai brought the tea and went to get a shower too, that meant that Sammy had been gone about an hour. Now my sister and I like long showers but this was ridiculous, so I made up my mind to check on my older sibling (she is technically older by 2 hours but unless it is a crises situation I act more mature) when I got to the bathroom I heard the water running and was about to walk away when I heard the cat crying. The cat only ever cries when he is locked in a room alone so, naturally, I opened the door and waited for the steam to clear so I could actually see. The shower was still running but there was no Sammy. When I looked around at the counter I saw her jewelry on the counter, including her anklet. "GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING GHOSTS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL GIVE YOU THE EXERCISM OF YOUR DEATH, AND GOD HELP YOU IF SHE ENDS UP IN THE CRAZY HOME I WILL HAND DELIVER YOU TO HELL WITH A MOTHER FUCKING BOW" ok Grace get a hold of yourself you can't have a break down you need to keep it together for Samantha. I looked around and saw her PJs folded neatly on the toilet lid and the clothes she had been wearing earlier in a dirty heap. I think I'll grab her a towel I thought when monk and john burst through the door "what's wrong?" they panted

"Sammy is missing and by the way John could you go to the bathroom where Mai is and check on her don't worry I'm sure you won't see a thing" and off john went.

**just an FYI Kigai is Japanese for danger... couldn't think of a last name and i couldn't resist. any way remember R&R it makes my hart happy ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Feli: hey guys sorry everything took so long  
><strong>**Naru: you had better have a good excuse  
><strong>**Mai: Naru be nice!  
>Feli: thank you Mai and yes i do have a good excuse this week is OGT week<br>****Naru: the teachers don't give you any homework your argument is invalid  
>Feli: and no one reviewed so I got discouraged<br>Naru: so why are you updating now?  
>Feli: and i'm lazy<br>Naru: Aaahh and now we come to the truth  
>Feli: Mai, would you? *runs off crying*<br>Mai: *dope slaps Naru* I told you to be nice. Anyway everybody review and be sure to thank xXjezzieXx who is the one who persuaded Feli to keep updating  
>Monk: Feli just sent me to add that she dosn't care if you criticize but keep it at lest polite<br>Yasu: BOU-SAN MY TRUE LOVE!  
><strong>**Monk: CRAP! *runs** **away***

Naru POV

"GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING GHOSTS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL GIVE YOU THE EXERCISM OF YOUR DEATH, AND GOD HELP YOU IF SHE ENDS UP IN THE CRAZY HOME I WILL HAND DELIVER YOU TO HELL WITH A MOTHER FUCKING BOW" all the heads in base shot up although John's face was rather red and horrified.

"Monk, John" I shouted and was about to follow them when there was a tug on my trousers; I looked to see that cat the Kigai twins brought with them. When he had my attention he walked away flicking his tail in a 'come hither' gesture. I turned and walked to where the angry scream had come from. When I got there and stopped I saw John running back to the bathroom

"Mai is missing too!" he panted. Grace turned to me

"we have to find Samantha now!" she nearly screamed

"we need to find Mai too" I replied

"you don't understand this isn't a matter of life and death for Mai just how long she is in the hospital and how many stiches she gets for my sister it is a matter of if she will ever wake up. Her telepathy is so powerful that with her anklet on and the anklet represses her powers she can reach in to your mind and bring forward every memory you've ever forgotten since before you were born. She can only go 45 minutes without her anklet after that she gets a headache that worsens by the second if she goes much longer after that than she will ether go crazy or put herself in a comatose state to keep her sanity." I was amazed but hid it I had to get my Mai back.

"Why was I never told about this?" I asked as icily as I could manage even Lin flinched when I used that tone but Grace just razed her eyebrows at me.

"Because you didn't need to know, we never thought that a ghost would come after her in the shower the ONE place she takes her anklet off. She can protect herself with no problem against a ghost but she can't use her powers without her anklet because it would affect everybody in a 10 mile radius" that surprised me even more. I had never heard of anyone being that powerful without going crazy, I would have to have Lin look at the anklet at some point. At that point I felt a tug on my trousers again and looked down to see that damn cat again.

"Shoo" I said nudging him with my toe

"come here Nico, do you know where Sammy is?" she asked the cat nodded and started walking away, and we followed on the way out of the bathroom Grace grabbed an extra towel I wondered but figured I didn't have time to ask as we had to find Sammy and my Mai. The cat led us to a wall and stretched up as far as he could trying to reach a certain brick. When I pushed the brick the wall slid back on surprisingly well-oiled hinges. We continued in and followed the wet drips of water (yes we did check it was water not blood ) on the dusty floor. When we got to the end there was an old oak door I tried the nob, locked of course, so I tried calling Lin so he could bring the crowbar, no signal. So I tried the last option

"GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" I shouted after a few seconds I kicked the door in, the hinges thankfully were weak with age. When we got in and I saw Mai I rushed over and hugged her … then I realized what the towels were for I backed out of the room I could feel that my cheeks were very red.


	4. Chapter 4

**Feli: *sniff* hey guys *sniff* here's the latest in my story sorry for how slow I've been *sniff*  
><strong>**Naru: you should be  
>Mai: NARU! BE NICE! can't you see she's already upset? *puts an arm around my shoulder* what's wrong sweety?<br>Feli: my 20 year old cat just died *wail* HE WAS OLDER THAN I AM! *starts sobbing uncontrollably*  
>John: *pats back* it's ok he's in a better place<br>Feli: BUT I WANT HIM HERE *still sobbing*  
><strong>**John, Mai and Naru: review it might distract her**

Grace Pov

When the door came in I saw Naru run in and hug Mai who was naked. He realized this after and backed out very red. Once he was out I went in and wrapped Mai in a towel then looked around for Sammy. I found Sammy curled in a ball in the far corner so I could tell she put herself in the coma Nico then came over and started licking her face. He always does that when he is worried he always gets a response when he licks her face, usually getting pushed off the bed but occasionally he gets petted. No response. So she was definitely in a coma. I levered her up and wrapped a towel around her then asked for someone to get Monk who was definitely the father figure of SPR even though that is normally the boss' job Monk filled it nicely. When he got there he carried her to our bedroom and set her down, when he came back he had a soft, comfy chair for me so I didn't have to leave her side.

"Monk?"

"Yes, do you need me to do anything else?" I smiled at how willing to help they were even though we had only met the day before.

"Yes, I do need one more thing there is an anklet in the bathroom Sammy was using it is silver and has a black unicorn charm on it can you get it for me?" he smiled and came back a few seconds later with the before mentioned piece of jewelry. I thanked him and clipped it on Sammy's ankle and waited. Nico jumped up and curled up next to Sammy looking lost.

Sammy pov

I woke up but had yet to open my eyes I was still collecting myself checking that I was fine I heard no hart monitor so it had been under three days, because Grace and I had worked out that if I lost my anklet and put myself under to stay sane she would keep me out of the hospital for three days. As I lay there I heard my sister talking in a hushed tone

"please wake up you drive me so far up a wall that I want to kill you but you keep me together I need you, if you don't wake up then who am I going to make inappropriate jokes with and who will twist other's words with me and who will I tell about my crushes and who will I experiment with new make-up on and even worse how am I going to tell Dad your daddy's little girl." I heard her voice crack and something wet fall on my hand which I now realized was being held. I opened my eyes to see Grace crying.

"And here I thought you didn't care!" I joked, she quickly whipped her eyes.

"I don't I just want you alive so I can kill you myself but it's no fun when your bed ridden." She tried to hide that she cared but that crumbled when I hugged her I patted her back then decided to distract her "So what did I miss while I was on mental lock down?" I asked

"Well I blew Naru's mind when I told him how powerful you are he did a really bad job of hiding it. He also gave me his coldest glare but I'm pretty sure I surprised him by not looking away and being scared. Oh and the best part Naru saw Mai ran over and hugged her before he realized she wasn't wearing anything his face was so red I'll show you a mantle re-run when you can take it. We were both laughed until our sides hurt. When we were done I got up and was about to start getting dressed when Ayako came through the door.

"What are you doing up you need to rest you have been in a coma for 2 days?"

"Hum I just missed the dead line. But as you can see I'm fine if you really want to help I'm parched could you get me some water?"

"Not until I've seen if you need to go to the hospital." She said firmly

"I'm fine" I said just as firmly "I've dealt with this before a small nap and some water and I'm good to go no hospital needed." Just to prove my point I shoved Ayako out the door and locked it behind her so I could change in peace.

"You didn't have any of those dreams while I was out did you?" I asked then looked at her more closely "than again maybe you need that nap more than I do." I told her

"I can't go to sleep you can't protect yourself right now" she protested fighting her sleepiness. I actually could protect myself right now because I put myself under as soon as I knew my anklet was out of reach and didn't use much of my power, but I wouldn't tell her that this was the most affection she had consciously given me in months.

"ok Grace how about this you and me head down to base with the big, strong men who can protect us and we'll take a nap there you can't protect me when you're like this" she sighed and nodded. She tried to get up but she was so tired she could barely stand. I wedged my shoulder into her armpit and draped her arm around my shoulders. I looked over at her "shouldn't this be the other way around" I joked she just glared at me. I walked into base and when we were noticed I almost fell down laughing, john and monk's heads tilted sideways as they saw me helping Grace, they looked rather like puppies. "Hey guys mind if we sleep here Grace is dead on her feet and won't leave me alone long enough to take a nap and she agreed to go to bed if we slept here with the big strong guys protecting us." They nodded and I laid Grace down before leaving telling her I was going to find Nico but she wasn't fooled

"All you have to do is call him it's the rest of us that have to go looking for him" I winced she was right so I laid down next to her she hugged me like a teddy bear and fell asleep. I lay there for a second before asking about the non-social aspect of what I had missed. When they had filled me in I turned my sister and myself over so I could watch the goings on and hold her, I had been doing this since we were kids and had mastered this ability however once she latched on it was impossible for me to get up to so much as go to the bathroom without waking her up unless I had a sedative I tried that on her once and it worked … but I learned my lesson very quickly when she finally caught me. I really needed to investigate though so I called Nico and told him to sit still he was used to this and did as I asked. Nico was what I liked to call my familiar even though I was no witch, he was the animal I connected best with and I made our bond stronger by making sure to handle him at least once a day if not more. I closed my eyes and pushed everything but thoughts of Nico out of my head. When I opened my eyes everything was different. I looked over and saw myself it looked like I was sleeping but Ayako would freak if she came to take my pulse due to the fact that I was clinically dead my body kept going. I padded off now in control of Nico's body he offered no resistance, most animals didn't but the odd one did. I walked in to the bathroom where I had been kidnapped from and sniffed around, nothing. I did however find something when I went into the room I had been held in. there was something strange about it Nico's senses were telling me to run back to base so I did. When I got there Ayako was preforming CPR and freaking out so were all the guys Masiko and Mai had gone out to get the team lunch. When Grace saw Nico she smirked. I returned to my body and fought Ayako off

"You couldn't have bothered to tell them!" I cried glaring at Grace, now let's get thing straight I'm normally happy and cheerful as you can probably tell and I don't glare often but when I do my glares are colder than Naru's, everybody in the room visibly flinched, including the narcissist

"You were supposed to stay here not go wandering with that infernal cat. So no, I didn't tell them"

"Ok well my 'wandering with that infernal cat' as you so charmingly put it turned something up though I'm not sure what it is yet"

**Sorry but i really do want reviews it's ridiculous people i'm on chapter 4 and still no reviews just one review i will be ecstatic *puppy dog eyes* PLEEEEEASE! if you review i will up load a story (other than ghost hunt they have nothing to do with each other) that i have in writing but have not typed up yet! you can PM Akira Dreham and ask her about 'Surprise' that Feli wrote it is done! i will i promise but if no one reviews through the entire story than this WILL be the only fan fiction posted by felicianoludwig so please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**me: hey y'all  
><strong>**Naru: you sound like an idiot when you do that  
><strong>**me: shut it or i'll force you into a chicken costume and make you do the chicken dance in front of the lovely readers  
><strong>**Naru: fine  
><strong>**me: ****Mai would you like to thank my beautiful ****reviewer  
>Mai: thank you to all the people who read Feli's story but especaly to Redundant Hope who is Feil's first (and only) reviewer!<br>****me: *grovels at Redundant Hope's feet* thank you now i know someone's opinion of my story and now on with the story **

Grace Pov

When Sammy finished helping me to base I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in the astral plane not all that unusual for me, what was unusual was the figure all in black that came over.

"Naru?" no it wasn't Naru he felt different more care-free and cheerful. Kind of how I imagined Naru if he could fish the frozen stick out of his ass.

"No you can't be Naru you're his identical twin. Am I right and you are either physic or dead there is the possibility of both though" the Naru look alike smiled and extended a hand

"You hit the nail on the head I am Eugene Davis, Naru's identical twin, I am physic and dead. You are a sharp one aren't you it took Mai quite a few months and she interacted with both of us on a daily basis." He smiled I could tell this smile was as normal for him as Naru's frown was for him. "I have something to show you and by the way tell that idiot scientist I said hi and for him to get a mirror" at that I turned and watched the history unfold.

_I followed a woman in her mid- to late 20s she had blond hair to her waste and had on a maid uniform that brought out her blue eyes she went to the wall that we had found Sammy and Mai behind she looked around quickly to make sure no one was there then pressed the third brick from the bottom and second over from the wall (it's in here just for you Akira Dreham a HP reference) when the door swung open I followed her in. the passage looked cleaner and now that I wasn't panicking could see that the corridors branched off in all directions. I deduced that it was probably a servant's passage, a passage the servants could use without being spotted by guests. I wondered why the maid was out in the halls when I saw no cleaning supplies then, I saw the way she walked. She walked with her back perfectly straight like a noble not a servant. She had reached the door from earlier and opened it. There was a man and a woman; the man had small brown eyes and short black hair. The woman had large doe like brown eyes and long chestnut brown hair. It was obvious what had gone on the husband was having an affair with one of the maids and the wife had just found out. _"Grace" I turned to find Gene "you need to go back now be careful guard your sister well she can handle this with her own power but she still needs you to keep her nose from being broken after sticking it where it doesn't belong." I grinned

"I seem to have done a lot of that since we were kids. She has always been the more reckless one." With that I woke up to a panicking Ayako. "What's wrong?" I mumbled rubbing my eyes

"Sammy has no pulse" yelled the panicked doctor. I almost told her not to worry and why but I clearly remembered telling her not to wander off, so I let Ayako continue. I looked around and saw Nico run in and skid to a stop. Sammy then started to fight Ayako off surprisingly well.

"You couldn't have bothered to tell them!" Sammy cried glaring at me, everybody in the room flinched back. They had never dealt with my sister in a bad mood before, I had so I knew that she was just mildly annoyed because we didn't have to exercise a co-worker

"You were supposed to stay here not go wandering with that infernal cat. So no, I didn't tell them" I smirked

"Ok well my 'wandering with that infernal cat' as you so charmingly put it turned something up though I'm not sure what it is yet"

"I can help with that" I piped up as every eye in the room turned to me. I told everyone what had happened. When I was done I showed it to Sammy. I also showed her when she and Mai were found. She burst out laughing, when Naru raised and eye brow she just laughed harder

"Y-your face! It's like a tomato, so red" Naru did not look happy to be compared to a tomato, the rest just looked confused. I took pity on them and explained

"I just showed her my memory of when she was found" I explained "as you have probably heard Naru had a laps in logic and was so relieved to see Mai he didn't notice she was naked until after he had hugged her." I concluded.

Naru's pov

Samantha lay laughing on the floor and Grace told everybody about my mishap while they did this I thought of the best way to kill the Kigai twins and not have anyone-even Lin suspect me.

Sammy Pov

While Grace was still explaining what had happened I ghosted up behind Naru, who had pulled out his black bound note book (I would have to steal it and spray paint the thing pink and put a unicorn on it)and was writing furiously. I read over his shoulder and sent it to Grace, she didn't show any acknowledgement but, I knew she heard me and paid attention. The page Naru was writing on read as follows:

Ways I Can Kill the Kigai Twins

1 use my PK to stop vital organs X(Lin would figure it out when I passed out)

2 poisonX (to common)

3 empty syringe (plausible)

4 drowning X (they might be able to swim and it will bring up unwanted memories)

5 sic them on each other X (the twins are too close to each other)

6 shove a paper clip up their noses and pull out their brains, much like the Egyptians X (can't hold them still long enough)

7 stab them multiple times and make it look like the ghost (plausible)

8 push them down the steps X (they would probably come out with a scratch)

9 put rat poison in their tea X (Mai would be suspected I like her to much)

10 stab them and make it look like they stabbed each other (plausible)

11 lock them in the Urado mansion X (we burned it down)

"9 might work for my sister but not for me, I don't drink tea… or coffee for that matter" I piped up "5 would take care of me and you wouldn't have to put that much effort into it and once you do that a lot of the ones you have x-ed out open up. With me gone 4 and 6 open up, you see I love my sister to death and back but she is very weak."

"Hey I'm not that weak!" yelled Grace from where she was sitting

"you are too that weak I can easily hold you off when you are absolutely pissed, and besides that who is the one that usually gets into trouble but needs help getting back out?" I shot back

"you, look at this case I had to save your butt from that room" she pointed out as the rest of SPR watched us argue back and forth like it was a tennis match

"What about the case with the Japanese prime minister we didn't even get to the meeting room because you wore a pencil skirt and fell down the biggest set of steps you could find first chance you got and sprained your ankle!"

"The ghost pushed me down the steps!"

"Grace Elizabeth Ootori Kigai I was right behind you the whole time, there was no cold draft and I never touched you and by the way when you trip over your own feet don't blame it on the ghost" I advised

"We were at that case" Mai piped up

"Oh? You were? Then tell me was the spirit or spirits there thy type to push someone down steps" I asked politely

"No they kidnaped Masiko but no one fell down the steps" she replied I gave Grace the 'I told you so' look.

"So how are we going to get rid of the ghost?" I asked before things got out of hand

"I could try to reason with her" suggested Masako

"How are we supposed to draw her out?" asked Monk

"Well I cou-" I started but was cut off by Grace

"NO!" "You are not using yourself as bait" she said severely I shushed her and "listened" for a second a strange presence had just entered the house, the presence was human but…. Then saw what he was planning. He was planning on throwing himself at monk when he came into base and creeping the poor monk out. So I decided to back fire the guy's plans for him.

"Monk, come here" I said and guided the man to the wall just out of reach of the door.

"Why ar-" monk started

"Hush and think about what you would say to someone who freaks you out" I scolded

Everyone resumed what they had been doing just as the door burst open just missing Monk. The guy who just came in had black hair, glasses, and a face that screamed mischief. Monk came up behind the man looking like evil incarnate.

"What do you think you're doing" asked monk in his lowest most dangerous tone the man turned and fell over his own feet in an attempt to get away. When he did this I started to laugh. When I started to laugh he finally noticed the 2 new people in base. I moved out from behind Naru's chair and bowed

"Hello my name is Samantha Kigai and the girl over there is my sister, Grace, we are very pleased to meet you we're 16" Grace bowed from her seated position too lazy to get up.

He bowed back "I'm Yasuhara Osamu but call me Yasu I'm 250 this year. I do research for the lovely ghost hunt team you hired everyone smiled at that.

"call me Sammy and I didn't hire SPR it's the other way around I'm your co-worker oh and maybe you know our Great grandmother she passed away last year she was…500 I believe " I said smiling

"Yasu!" Naru barked "I called you here to do research not to socialize"

"ok big boss" Yasu mocked

"Monk go with Yasu and help him research" ordered Naru not even twitching at being called 'big boss'

"I can go with him" I turned to look at Grace "I can't do any exorcisms but monk can I can research really well"

"That's true she did the research for every paper ether of us turned in" I piped up

"Fine Monk can stay Grace you go" Naru caved giving me a ' I thought you were more responsible than that' look

About half an hour later when I checked on my sister I found her FLIRTING she NEVER flirts

'Hey quit flirting and get back to work you little slut' I sent via our connection

'Look in a mirror before you call me a slut' was the only response

'Be home before midnight and you had better still be a virgin or he's dead' I sent

'yes mother' I could feel her eyes role as I chuckled and went back to the monitors.

When we all woke up the next day (I had fallen asleep while watching the monitors with Lin) Yasu and Grace dropped a big pile of papers in front of Naru

"Our ghost was Sarah Robin Smith she was a noble who treated her servants like family until her 20th wedding anniversary she snapped and went insane for no apparent and killed her husband and all the female servants. It was speculated that her husband was cheating on her."

"Her name sounds European" commented Naru

"She was from America originally" Grace added her two cents to the pot. Naru looked over their notes "oh and Sammy you might find this interesting she had a younger sister who stayed in the states Samantha Grace Smith"

"So we're related to the ghost, lovely" I said sarcasm overflowing on the word 'lovely'

**me: Naru you might want to get your running shoes for the next chapter  
><strong>**Naru: why?  
>me: Mai will be attacked in the next chapter<br>Mai: what's going to happen  
><strong>**me: i don't know maybe you'll have to read the next chapter to find out ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: thank you to Chrysanthia-Sunshine and Redundant Hope who are the most awesome people in the world because the reviewed *gives them official 'most awesome people in the world' medals***

**Naru: why are you posting a chapter in which my Mai gets hurt?**

**Mai: aww Naru you're getting possessive of me how cute **

**Naru: *blush* no I'm not what makes you think that**

**Me: because you called her my Mai if that's not possessive then I'm the queen of Sheba (trust me folks I'm not) **

**Naru: *sulks in a corner* **

Samantha POV

"Mai tea" Naru barked not even looking up. Mai trotted off to the kitchen to make the tea. She had been gone about a minute when something came up.

"Naru the temperature in the kitchen has just dropped" Lin said rising from his chair. Everyone ran to the kitchen when they heard Mai scream. Naru put himself between Mai and the attacks, Lin called his shiki, monk set his hands and started to chant with Ayako and John, Masako had fainted by the door but Yasu and Grace had dragged her to another corner. I was about to follow when I heard the scrape of wood on wood and turned to see the knife drawer open

"Well shit, ain't that just lovely the ghost just found the knife drawer" I drawled while I prepared to protect my sister and/or my friends. Then the knives all flew at me I ducked and rolled to my right, when I looked up I saw the knives clustered around the place where my hart should have been. The knives quivered but the activity was over for now. "Well" I said smiling as I got up "that was fun" everyone looked at me like I was crazy "what? We had a lot of activity and y'all aren't hurt unless I'm missing something" I said pulling my best southern belle. After that we walked up to base.

The next day Lin POV

I was typing up what we had so far for the case when a scream rent the air and a solid force slammed into my back I looked down to see the older Kigai twin clinging to my waist screaming what I discerned after a minute was 'kill it'. I looked around but other than the team and her sister, who was rolling on the floor laughing, I saw nothing to kill.

"Kill what?" I asked the shaking girl. She pointed at the far wall; I walked over and saw a small, black dot. When I reached the wall I could tell the dot had eight legs, I took off my shoe and smashed the spider before putting my shoe back on. The girl was still clinging to my waist and shaking I had no idea how to get out of this situation without hurting her when Ayako came over and pride her off, she steered Samantha to the couch and started making soothing sounds and rubbing Samantha's back. Her sister finally stopped laughing and comforted her; this seemed to have more of an effect than the motherly Ayako's soothing. Once this was done I went back to my computer.

Grace's POV

When Samantha was done with her freak out session she fell asleep on my shoulder, I woke her up a bit to walk her to our room and put her to bed. When I came out there was Monk and Ayako waiting to question me, so I sat down with my back to the door both to guard my sister, who for now was down and out, and to get comfortable. Ayako started the questioning

"What was that about I may not know you two all that well yet but I know Sammy well enough to know she doesn't freak out for nothing that was full on panic and there was nothing to panic about"

"She saw a spider and she has arachnophobia which is why she went into frenzy for no reason" I told her

"People don't develop phobias overnight usually something triggers the phobia. spill." She commanded I sighed and started explaining why she had arachnophobia

"When we were little we shared everything, but Samantha had one stuffed animal and one blanket she never let anyone but herself touch, she still doesn't. I decided that I wanted to play with that toy so when she left I started playing with it. When she came back she was pissed and proceeded to beat me and chase me around the house. Well I thought that was unfair and I knew she was scared of spiders but she could work through it. I went out and caught several spiders big, little, brightly colored, dull all kinds and put them in her bed. When she pulled back the covers and found the spiders she screamed and ran out of our room. Since then we have gotten her to hear talk about spiders with out freaking out but, when she sees them she freaks and we can't talk about spiders for a few days." Monk and Ayako looked surprised that I had done something that mean to Sammy but left me to guard my sister and hopefully tell everyone not to talk about spiders for a while.

**Naru: do you actually have arachnophobia**

**Me: yes those things scare the shit out of me I freak when I see rubber tarantulas but I sit there with other bugs no problem**

**Naru: your pathetic they can't hurt you**

**Mai: Naru be nice there is a reason phobias are defined as irrational fears **

**Naru: *grumble***

**Me: you know Mai if we keep on tag teaming Naru like this you'll have to think of a new nick name for him because he won't be a narcissist any more **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey this is what comes of going to your grandparent's house when you're the baby of the family**

**Naru: why are you subjecting these people to this so soon, their eyes probably haven't recovered yet**

**Me: if they don't like it they don't read it it's that simple Naru they know it and I know it**

**Mai: is it true you can't say no to me Naru **

**Naru: N-N yes *sulks***

**Me: good job Mai *high five***

**Mai: on with the story **

Yasu Pov

Ayako and Monk had gone back to base. I waited until Grace left for the bathroom and slipped in to their room thinking how much better this would be if I wore all the black Naru did. I saw Sammy start to stir. I must have moved or made a soft noise because at that moment Sammy sat up.

"Who's there!" she demanded. I fooled my voice into a harsh whisper

"I'm the spider you killed earlier. I want revenge" I rasped she screamed and ran out of the room mindless with panic. I watched as she clung to the first person she came in contact with, Naru. She was shaking, crying and clinging to him. He pried her off and I saw her tell him what had sent her in to a panic. I saw Naru put two and two together and walk towards the door. Crap I thought I'm so dead.

Grace POV

I was walking back from the bathroom when I heard Sammy scream. I broke into a run, when I turned the corner I saw Sammy huddled in the fetal position and Naru towering over a cowering Yasu. I started to comfort Sammy who was going on about spiders wanting revenge.

"You stay right here ok sweetie? I'm going to go see what happened." I said in a kind voice. Sammy nodded and I went over to Naru "what happened" I demanded.

"I was walking to the bathroom when I heard a scream and Samantha ran into me screaming about spiders wanting revenge, when I asked her what happened she told me that the spider was back and he wanted revenge and was going to kill her. I looked in the room and saw Yasu in the corner " Naru reported

Naru POV

The second I got done telling Grace what had happened she lunged at Yasu, she apparently had a good hook because when I finally got her off of Yasu he had a bloody nose. I took him to Matsuzaki –san who said to pinch his nose and lean forwards. Monk and I were busy holding Grace so she couldn't finish what had been started. I hit on something then

"Grace where is Samantha she was in the fetal position last time I saw her." Grace stopped and went to her sister to calm her down.

Sammy pov

When I woke up after Grace put me to bed again I felt refreshed. I went down to base to see what I could do for the case. When I opened the door Yasu threw himself at me saying he was very sorry and he didn't know that I would freak like that after about a minute I was able to get him to be quiet long enough to ask what he was talking about

"So you… don't remember what happened" he asked hesitantly

"not a thing so what did you do to get yourself in such deep trouble that you are being serious and groveling at my feet, with a nose that was bloodied I might add, by what looks like my sister's left hook" I said looking him over.

"How did you know it was your sister's" Yasu asked amazed

"Because I've seen and experienced it enough times that I can recognize it from a distance now answer the question"

"I sent you in to a panic because I was just expecting you to get scared the hit me or something not freak out like you did and cling to Naru" he mumbled

"I did what?" I asked in a low dangerous tone then I turned to Mai and bowed "I'm so incredibly sorry it means nothing when I'm in a panic I would never try to steal your man" I babbled

"Wa- what?" my shrieked "he's not my man" she said

"Mai walk with me would you" I asked and steered the stunned girl out "Mai, I've seen the way he looks at you and the way he bullies you. He likes you. There is a popular belief in America and from what I see it's true in this situation, little boys pick on the girls they like because their embarrassed and don't know how to say that they like you." I explained. Mai blushed  
>"do you really think he likes me?" she asked in a small voice<p>

"Honey I've seen how he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking. And when he rushed in to that room after you he was so glad you were safe he didn't care about anything else" I said Mai smiled so wide that if Naru had seen it his heart would have been flash thawed. "Mai let's go see if you have anything in you suitcase to knock him on his rump" I said and winked at her I could feel that Grace was excited to see the results of our find.

'Why don't you get your but over here you're the more fashion conscious of us and I think you and her are about the same size' I sent

'ok, ok' grace grumbled but I could tell she was happy to be included


	8. Chapter 8

**Feli: Hey ^^ I'm not dead  
>Naru: then why are you so late updating?<br>Feli: umm because of exams and school work  
>Naru: School let out a week and a half ago<br>Feli: O_o what are you my stalker? ok yes but all my friends were calling me "hey do ya wanna get together and do something"  
>Mai: Naru be nice<br>Feli: John would you do the honors, since you have the sexy accent  
>John:O_o s-sure Feli only owns the Kigai twins and the smith sisters (the ghost and her sis) how was that<br>Feli: good now read this out loud would you? *thunks all of Shakespeare's play's in front of John*  
>John: O_o o-ok *starts reading*<strong>

Mai pov

I found out quickly enough that when Grace walks in the room to doll you up nobody interferes Grace practically tied me to the chair as she put my make-up on. When she had a debate about colors she asked Sammy but other than that Grace was in charge.

"Blue or green" Grace asked looking up from the ridiculously large make-up case

"Blue" said Sammy looking over Grace's shoulder at the different shades I managed to catch Sammy's eye

"Help me" I whispered she looked at me with sad eyes

"I'm sorry I can't she has made you her new project and until your make-up and dress are up to her standards trust me I've tried to get away when she gets that way nothing works" she said backing away and eyeing Grace like she was afraid she would become the next project. Grace finished applying eye shadow and threw something to Sammy.

"Cover the mirror she isn't allowed to look till I'm satisfied" Grace ordered. When Sammy got back Grace threw me something and told me to change. I went to the bathroom and changed into the white mini skirt and the blue blouse that Grace had given me. When I came out Grace sat me down and fussed with my short hair.

"Stand up and turn slowly" Grace instructed. I did as I was told "you can look in the mirror now" said Grace as she and Sammy rummaged in their bags. When they turned around they had a camera in their hands.

They led me to base and had me open the door. Naru looked up and when he saw me his face darkened.

"I thought I was very clear when I said no one with brown hair and eyes was supposed to be in this house" he snapped. I glared at him

"well fine then I'll just leave and you can make your own tea you narcissistic jerk!" I shouted glaring at him. I heard a shutter click and saw the twins looking at the camera

"oh my god his face is priceless" said Samantha laughing her butt off.

Samantha pov

Everyone in base was laughing at the stunned look on Naru's face that was now immortalized on film. Naru was reading and pretending to not hear everyone but Grace and I saw his eyes being drawn to Mai.

"Naru, Miss Kigai-"

"which one? Grace and I interrupted Lin "there's two of us"

"both of you, you might want to see this." He said moving away for his computer so we could see what it was. "it's a picture of Sarah and her sister, Samantha" Lin told us. My butt hit the ground hard. Samantha looked exactly like me the dress was rather medieval but… the face and body type was exactly the same.


	9. Chapter 9

**Feli: *bows* please forgive me  
><strong>**Naru: i don't think i can forgive you for continuing to write this garbage  
><strong>**Feli: TT-TT i know i'm a horrible person for continuing to write this but some people out there seem to like it  
><strong>**Naru: at least tell us why you were gone for so long  
><strong>**Feli: i was lazy and forgot about the story  
>Naru: Feli doesn't own us if she did i shudder to think what she would have done to us by this time <strong>

I sat on the couch in base thinking on how to knock out Grace because I knew that would be the only way to get my plan into action. I had shut the link between us something I will sometimes do when freaked

"Sammy, are you tired? Do you need to go to bed?" I blinked up at Grace

"no I'm fine you go ahead I'll join you in a bit" I smiled at her to reassure her that I was fine. She looked at me not buying my act but, she realized I needed some time to myself after finding out that the ghost's little sister was my doppelganger.

"You ok?" I looked up to see Ayako standing over me.

"I have an idea that might just be crazy enough to work if I can get my hands on the right costume and knock Grace out" Naru turned to look at me his very posture screaming at me to tell him what my idea was. "Well, most people if they have a sibling no matter how much they act like they hate them they truly do love them. I look exactly like Samantha and since I'm named after her I respond readily to that name and variations thereof. So if I can get my hands on the costume of the time I can act like her little sister she hadn't seen her sister in a very long time so any personality conflictions can be chalked up to her growing up and maturing as her little sister I could probably convince her that what she's doing is wrong and to move on."

"So what does all of this have to do with Grace being knocked out? " Monk asked

"if she gets the hint of a whisper that this is what we're planning to you won't be able to separate us she will stick to me like cement. Although I'm willing to take the risk she's not willing to let me, not that I can say much I would probably do the same thing if the roles were reversed." Ayako piped up

"I have some sedatives in my bag we could slip that in her tea or something, When you go to actually talk to the ghost. And to get the costume I saw a shop on the way up here that might be able to get it there and just tell her we're running out for some things."

"but what about your safety?" asked Monk "I know that we want to get rid of the ghost but I don't want to risk you" I smiled.

"don't worry if y'all can wait nearby Nico will do whatever I want him to. I can send him if I get in any trouble" with all that settled I smiled and went to bed.

*time skip*

Grace and I were woken up by Ayako shaking me and whining loudly about how we were out of all kinds of things and no one would go to the store with her

"alright, alright gimme 20 minutes to get up, get dressed and eat, god!" Ayako waltzed out and left me to get ready for the day.

*more time skipping*

When we reached the shop I wished I hadn't eaten breakfast. For those of you who don't know how corsets work they use compression to give the woman an hourglass shape and keep her breasts up. The side effects of this was that her lungs didn't have enough room to expand, that's why so many women fainted. I was fitted and we were told that they would have my costume next week but then Ayako took out a huge wad of bill and placed them on the counter saying that she needed the costume by tomorrow. The clerk took the money and smiled saying she would have the costume by tomorrow and would give us a call.


End file.
